


RIP Cedric D.

by RosaVen



Series: The Stark Family [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, Harry Potter Marathon, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pizza, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaVen/pseuds/RosaVen
Summary: Tony and Peter mourn Cedric Diggory’s death... kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/post/159230654499/just-once-i-would-like-to-open-a-door-and
> 
> Also partly inspired by a conversation I had with my aunties about Cedric’s death

“Just once, I would like to open a door, and stumble onto, say, a litter of puppies, or a nest of fuzzy little baby rabbits, instead of the scene of a horrific murder.”

Peter looks up from his place on the couch, his maths homework is thrown onto the coffee table and quickly forgotten, to stare incredulously at Tony as he finally steps into the room.

“What?”

“You know Cedric’s death always cuts me deep, Pete.” Tony said, nodding towards the TV. “The little bastard didn't deserve it, damn it. I’m sorry, it's just… it's too soon,” he adds, dramatically wiping a tear from his eye. It's always dramatic with Tony.

“Okay, but, like, you do realise that the book came out nearly seventeen years ago, and was set about five years before that, right? Tell me you realise that.”

“Too. Soon.” Tony quickly - and dramatically, of course - moves into the kitchen.

Peter watches as the movie continues to play, and suddenly has an idea. Jumping up from the couch, he runs to follow Tony.

“Let's do something, then,” he says as he hops from one foot to another, watching Tony pour two glasses of orange juice. At Tony’s raised eyebrow, he continues, “Let's have a small service for him. For all of them. We'll order some pizza from that place you like so much, grab out a couple tubs of ice cream, and have our own marathon from the beginning. It'll be great!” His excitement shown in the fast progression from little hops, to jumping around the kitchen.

After a moment of hesitation, Tony agrees and heads towards the home theater. “Yeah. Yeah, alright. Let's do this. FRIDAY?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Order a couple of meatlovers’, will you? And tell them to just bring it right in, we got some mourning to do.”

“Consider it done, boss.”

“Thanks, FRI.” As he and Peter take their seats - Peter having taken it upon himself to bring the tubs of ice cream and spoons, handing one of each to Tony - he adds, “Start up Sorcerer’s Stone, please.”

The words had hardly left his lips before they hear Hedwig’s Theme.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea how or why this came into being. It just did. I'm so sorry.


End file.
